This invention relates to footwear wherein the platform of a shoe is illuminated, such as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,572 entitled ILLUMINATED FOOTWEAR issued May 3, 1977. In said Patent and the prior art thereto, the light sources have been invariable as to coloration and the light projected therefrom; rather than variable coloration through the shoe platform which is a general object of this invention.
Platform shoes have developed in various forms and one of which is the "wedge" wherein the sole, instep and heel are integral and in appearance present a solid. The wedge is of course styled and/or sculptured to have the desired appearance, generally tapered from top to bottom, the top surface being contoured to comfortably fit the sole of a persons foot and the bottom surface with or without a heel and substantially flat for ground engagement. Also, in plan view the width is contoured to have conformity with the shape of the persons foot, the front sole section being wider as a rule than the rear heel section. Such platform wedges are generally made of solid materials except as disclosed in aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,572 and they have been molded with hollowed interiors for the saving of materials etc. It is this hollowed construction and adaptability to interior illumination which is advantageously employed by this invention, as will be described.
This invention relates to specialty footwear, for entertainment purposes and the like, and it is the extraordinary appearance and coloration of the shoe which is desired. It is this appearance and coloration of the shoe per se which takes precedence over the projection of light therefrom, it being an object to brilliantly illuminate or light the shoe platform structure and/or riser thereof that is visible to the observer or audience. To this end, the shoe structure or riser is made of light transmitting material into which light of varying color is beamed by a light change means that sequentially modulates color.
It is an object of this invention to provide a light modulator for the purpose above described, and preferably a means that sequences the color of light emitting from a source thereof and transmitted into the body of a shoe structure, and namely into the riser of a shoe platform. With the present invention, the light modulator is a module replaceable in the shoe platform, and motivated by an external or internal power source to intermittently discharge high intensity light through a color change or filter means. The said color change or filter means is preferably in the form of a rotating beacon, and all of which is cooperatively combined with the shoe structure for its extraordinary illumination.